


A Case of Jealousy

by EighthPrincess



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Post Episode: s01e07 The Long Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthPrincess/pseuds/EighthPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for the Pay-it-Forward Fic exchange on tumblr. Fleurdeneuf asked for either the Doctor being jealous of Adam or a doctor/patient au. She got a little bit of both. Set after The Long Game, but before they took Adam home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



> Betaed by the amazing asthewheelwills.

“You, stay here,” the Doctor said, pointing at Adam. “Don’t touch anything. Rose, follow me.”

He stalked off down the hallway without checking to see if she was following him. Rose glared at Adam, then hurried after the Doctor.

“Where are we going?”

The Doctor didn’t answer and Rose bit her lip. She knew he was mad, but she wasn’t sure how much of that was directed at Adam and how much of it was directed at her. Sure, she couldn’t be blamed for Adam getting a hole put in his head, but she did give him her phone and her key. She was pretty sure that Adam was getting a one way ticket home.

“Oi, you comin’?” the Doctor said. He was just up ahead, standing in the doorway of some room she had never seen before. He motioned for her to enter first. It looked like a futuristic doctor’s office. In the middle of the room was an exam table and there was a lot of medical equipment scattered on the counter tops.

He patted the exam table. “All right, hop up.”

“Why are we here?” she asked as she sat down.

“Those manacles were strong, even for me,” he said, as he grabbed a jar filled with blue goo from inside of a cabinet. “I need to check your arms. They might not hurt now, but I’m willing to bet they will later.”

He turned back to her and took her right arm. “This might sting a bit. I’ll be as careful as I can though.” Gently, he rolled her sleeve up away from her wrists.

Rose hissed. She hadn’t noticed it, but the majority of her wrist was a bright red color. In a few other spots, it was a dark purple.

The Doctor met her eyes, and his expression went soft for the first time since entering the TARDIS. He looked back down at her wrists and felt the urge to just throw Adam out into the vortex. “Your boyfriend is going home, I hope you know,” he said as he began to spread the goo with feather light touches.

She rolled her eyes. “For the last time, he’s not my boyfriend.”

He continued like he hadn’t heard her as he took her other arm. “I mean, Ricky the Idiot’s bad enough, but this guy? You have rubbish taste, Rose Tyler.”

“Can’t be all that bad, can it? Ran off with you after all,” she said with a tongue in teeth grin.

“Ah, but I’m not one of your pretty boys now, am I?” he said grinning back.

“I think you’re plenty pretty,” she said before she could stop herself.

“Buttering me up isn’t going to save him, Rose, nice try though,” he let go of her arm. “There we go! Let that sit for a while, and then we’ll see if it needs anything else.”

“Thanks,” she said, watching him as he moved about the room, washing his hands of the goop and putting it back in the cabinet. “I mean it, you know.”

“What, that I’m pretty?” he asked with a disbelieving snort. “Pull the other one.”

“No-well, yes, that too, but that Adam’s not my boyfriend.”

He turned to face her as he leaned against the counter. “Ah, that’s right, you’ve got Ricky.”

She rolled her eyes as she hopped down from the table. “I’m pretty sure he got the memo when I left with you, even after being gone for a year,” she grabbed his hand. “Should I have put some of that stuff on you?”

He smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go. “Nah,” he said pushing back his sleeve to show her his wrist. “Already healed, me. Superior biology at its finest.” He paused. “You really mean it?”

He looked at anything but her, and Rose couldn’t help but smile. To see him vulnerable was a heartbreaking, beautiful thing. She reached up and tilted his face towards her, wanting him to see the truth in her eyes.

“There’s nobody but you,” she said, then bit her lip and shrugged. “That is, if you want.”

His eyes darkened and he reached out to touch her cheek. “Oh, I want. Let’s get rid of Adam first though. Then we’ll talk.”

“What are we waiting for then?” She grabbed his hand. “The sooner the better!”


End file.
